1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to diphenyl ether compounds and to a herbicidal composition containing at least one diphenyl ether compound as an active ingredient. The diphenyl ether compounds and herbicidal compositions containing the same are effective for controlling various kinds of weeds.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Various diphenyl ether type herbicidal compounds have been disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,080,225, 3,316,080, 3,776,961, 3,784,635, and 3,798,276. However, these types of diphenyl ether compounds have a quite different herbicidal effect and the nature of the herbicidal activity for compounds having slightly different structures can vary greatly and thus cannot be predicted from chemical structural considerations.